Generacion X
by dreans
Summary: En un mundo en donde todo era identico al nuestro todo cambio cuando una explocion escarlata tomo por sorpresa a los habitantes de aquel mundo la explocion se en contro en primera plana de los periodicos. 20 años despues empezaron a nacer niños con habilidades sobre humanas, La Generacion x
1. El despertar de las bestias

hola soy nuevo en estos de los fanfic mi nombre es dreans pero los dejo con una historia original hecha por mi perdon por los errores de ortografia espero que les guste

 **P** **rologo**

En un mundo muy aparecido al vuestro a via ocurrido un suceso inesperado una explocion de un color escarlata muy llamativo que se habia generado aparentemente sin un motivo en particular. la explocion que habia ocurrido se habia adueñado de las noticias pues por meses se habia encontrado en primera plana pero al ver que despues de aquel suceso no hubo cambio alguno o eso creiamos despues de 20 años de lo ocurrido habian empezado a nacer niños con habilidades super-humanos esta nueva generacion se habia denominado generacion x.

Esta es mi historia y la de mis amigos, la historia de como me converti en la elite de la elite del escuadron especial X y como mi mundo cambio al entrar en segundo Año de secundarias, En realidad un año lleno de aventuras y poblemas aunque sin esfuerzo no se logra nada sin mas que decir el inicio de mi historia.

 **Capitulo 1: El despertar de las bestias**

-todos los días es lo mismo la misma rutina todo, porque será que no me pasara nada interesante lo único que me ha pasado a sido tener este poder. Decía mientras que aplastaba con las manos una roca sin la más mínima dificulta.

Angus ven a almorzar se te hará tarde para ir al colegio. Decía la mujer mientras fregaba y preparaba la comida recién hecha.

 **Angus** \- ya voy mama. Decía mientras que entra a la cocina, y papa no come hoy con nosotros no llegaaaa. Decía mientras que se sanpaba todo el plato de comida.

 **Mama** \- perdón Angus pero él está ocupado trabajando día entero para poder pagar el alquiler y la construcción de la nueva casa tuvo que tomar horas extras todo lo hace por nosotros recuerda no le va a pasar nada, Decía mientras que le daba un beso en la frente

 **Angus** \- mama no hagas eso ya no soy un niño pequeño, Decía mientras que se dirigía a la salida de la casa con su bolso, adiós mama cuídate, decía mientras que movía la mano en señal de despedida

Mientras tanto se distraía viendo a las personas de halla paraca mientras que se dirigía al colegio pues era su primer día de segundo año estaba emocionado porque la chica que le gustaba iba estudiar a partir de hoy en su colegio mientras que caminaba perdidos en sus pensamientos Angus mete el pie en un hueco del suelo por lo que casi se cae pero no sucedió porque el chico fue atajado por una chica obvia mente menor que él pues físicamente se notaba la diferencia de edad. Pero lo que él no esperaba era que la chica que lo había ayudado era quien lo tenía en las nubes, la chica que le gustaba mientras que regresaba a su postura habitual se encontró con la sonrisa de la chica y durante ese instante solo pensó una sola cosa;

 **Angus** \- que linda, decía en voz alta mientras que tenía la vista perdida en ella

 **Maira** \- hola me llamo Maira parece que eres de segundo verdad, Decía mientras que se notaba un pequeño sonrojo por lo que le había dicho el chico de ella mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa de despedida pues su clase ya había empezado y por ser de primer año su aula estaba cerca de la entrada del colegio

 **Angus** \- al darse cuenta de que ella se fue se percató de que él también tenía que entrar a clase pues ya estaban pasando la lista y él era de los primeros en ella al no haber nadie utilizo su velocidad sobre humana para llegar a clases

 **Prof**. Buenos días niños vamos a pasar la lista Andrés

 **Andrés** \- presente profesor

 **Prof**. Andrew

 **Andrew** \- presente profesor

 **Prof**. Andrews

 **Andrews** \- presente profesor

 **Prof**. Angus

En ese momento el pobre chico estaba corriendo a una velocidad que no podía ser seguido por ojos humanos normales pues con su velocidad dejaba un rastro de humo y sin que nadie lo viera entrar ya estaba en su puesto presente.

 **Angus** \- presente profesor decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegue

Mientras que el profesor mencionaba a los demás angus se puso hablar con su pandilla Andrés, Andrew redwill, palmer, isak, leo, Mickey, kris, valentina, eli

 **Angus** \- no saben lo preciosa que era por eso me retrase no me percaté de que tenía que entrar hasta que ella se fue

 **Andrews** \- te gusta bien creo que si estoy en lo correcto mi hermana es compañera de clase de esa chica tal vez pueda ayudar te

En ese momento un estudiante desconocido entro a clase era idéntico angus por la diferencia de que él tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco con una mirada fría y asesina

 **Prof**. Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase su nombre es

\- mi nombre es anwid nigware

Prof. Al igual que el estudiante angus el posee unas cualidades físicas enormes e intelectuales a su vez es igual a usted señor angus

 **Angus** \- cómo es posible solo el 10 % de la humanidad nace con particularidades desde hace 20 años es imposible que haiga dos personas con los mismo poderes

 **Prof**. Joven angus esta en lo cierto es verdad que a partir de hace 20 años empezaron a aparecer jóvenes con habilidades fantástica pero hace poco se ha descubierto que el joven anwid quien posee exactamente las mismas habilidades que usted posee y por lo que me han dicho mucho más desarrolladas porque el padre de anwid es un militar destacado que investiga este tema junto otros científicos reconocidos y él ha sido su objeto de prueba todo este tiempo pero lo más importante documentos de esa investigación es clasificada y solo el gobierno tiene derecho a ello

 **Prof**. Pero olviden ese tema tenemos que retomar la clase

Unas horas después

Angus invita a anwid a un pequeño combate de exhibición pues en ese instituto se transmitían enseñanza de más de 200 artes marciales por lo que un combate era algo del día a día de sus alumnos, del cual angus era cinta negra y maestro en taijutsu karate kung fu tai chi entre otros pues casi llega al rango de gran maestro en cada uno de ello a cambio anwid dominaba una gran cantidad de estrategias y técnicas militares de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Ambos se posicionan en cada extremo de la arena de combate

 **Angus** \- estas seguro de esto no quiero lastimarte, decía de forma de burlona mientras que se ponía en posición de combate, anwid- mira que eres creído voy a mostrarte quien es el más fuerte aquí, decia mientras que tembien se ponia en posicion de combate.

Los dos guerreros se encontraba envuelto en una muchedumbre de espectadores de todos los años, Estando en primera fila los amigos de angus y la chica de los angus Maira, quien se encontraba nerviosa por culpa del muchacho que apenas había conocido no sabía porque pero le importaba mucho que no saliera herido en el combate, pasado un tiempo los espectadores empezaron a contar 1

Ambos guerreros se colocaron firme, 2 contaban los espectadores, ambos guerreros se analizaron mutuamente, 3 contaban los espectadores, angus se lanzó a toda velocidad propinándole un puñetazo a anwid que evade fácilmente con gran precisión, anwid sonríe y le dice eso es todo lo que puedes hacer no eres el más fuerte de aquí le decía mientras que le daba un derechazo, que angus bloquea (como puede estar pasando esto puede moverse a mi par debo estar soñando enserio posee los mismos poderes que yo)

 **Anwid** \- voy explicarte algo de nosotros no portamos poderes iguales más bien somos opuesto en naturaleza voy a demostrártelo técnica ocular ojo de bestia toe azul(el aura morada que envolvía anwid se volvió físico), Angus había quedado sorprendido por lo que acabo de ver(entonces yo tengo ese poder decía Angus sorprendido pero a mí no me cambia el ojo de color negro como es posible entonces)

Todos los espectadores veían el aura de Anwid por primera vez, el aura formo encima de anwid un dragon oscuro morado tan grande que toda la ciudad se dio cuenta de su existencia en ese mismo momento el dragon oscuro y anwid rugieron a la par creando una onda de choque morado que golpea angus y lo manda volando varios metros a tras pero sin salirse de los extremos de la arena.

 **Anwid** \- este es mi poder, tu poder es hora de despertar tu bestias a toda costa porque si no esta batalla habrá sido en vano no tiene sentido pelear contra alguien que no sabe la naturaleza de su propio poder, el poder de tus ojos voy acabarte a hora mismo, mientras que dijo eso mando otra rugido sónica pero mil veces más potente que la anterior, mierda decía Angus a la vez que pensaba como escapar de esta adversidad cuando se dio cuenta que con la potencia que tenía esa técnica tendría el poder suficiente para reventar las defensa de la arena y llegar a dañar a los espectadores, se da cuenta que en esa dirección se encontraba sus amigos por lo que para salvarlos Angus se lanza recibe de lleno el impacto, del impacto se creó un enorme montaña de polvo que no permitía ver nada adentro de ella

Todos sus amigos gritan al unísono Angus, Angus su nombre es Angus decía la chica de primer año

El humo se disipo y se mostró a un Angus todo mal herido apenas con fuerza para levantarse perdí decía perdiendo la conciencia y se encontraba en un lugar total mente oscura perdiendo toda esperanza de ganar en el momento en que todo parecía perdido una voz

 **Maira** \- No no puedes perder yo aún creo en ti aun creo que puedes ganar ! ANGUS¡ gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras tanto Angus dentro de su mundo interno hubo un destello que ilumino todo el lugar en cuanto se disipo la luz pudo ver como en una pantalla se veía Maira llorando gritando su nombre, Angus decía quiero más poder no voy a perder no puedo hacerla ¡llorar! decia gritando, su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura azul y en ese momento aparece un dragon blanco que le dice en ese caso voy a concederte mi poder decía, mientras que se fusionaba con él, hubo un destellos gigante donde esta vez lo único que se veía era que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros y les aparecieron los toe azul en ellos.

Mientras tanto en la realidad el cuerpo de Angus a un seguía tirado en el suelo pero de el salió una explosión azul gigantes que se podía ver en toda la ciudad y lanzo a todos volando

 **Anwid** \- este poder es gigante será el verdadero poder de Angus será que esa chica lo hiso reaccionar

De repente se escucha otro rugido de dragon pero no era el de anwid era otro muchísimo más poderoso una bestia que despertó de su letargo un dragon blanco azulado gigante cuyo dueño de tal poder era Angus todo el suelo empezó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara cuando se vio la silueta de Angus se notaba que emanaba un aura mucho más fuerte de lo normal se veía diferente tenía una presencia totalmente diferente uno mucho más imponente sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Anwid con la diferencia que era más oscuros y los toe giraban muchos más rápidos además por todas su cuerpos tenía marcas iluminadas de un color azul vivo(esas marcar son similares a las de deku del anime my hero no academy cuando utiliza el smahs)

 **Amigos** \- ese Angus no parece él ese poder

 **Maira** -es simplemente increíble que poder (el no será una mala elección}

 **Angus** -este es mi poder este es mi despertar de las bestias, en ese momento él se dispara a una velocidad imperceptible donde Anwid lanzándole un puñetazo con todo su poder, Anwid contraataca igual ( es verdad que ha despertado a su bestias pero ese cambio físico ese poder esas marcas será una ruptura del límite lo habrá ocasionado esa chica tan grandes son sus sentimientos por ella, sus puñetazos estaban a puntos de tocarse cuando aparece un viejo entre los dos y detiene ambos puñetazos con sus dedos generando ciclón alrededor de los guerreros

 **Anwid** -¿Quién es usted?

 **Espectadores** -maestro yuang ya ha regresado

 **Maira** -abuelo

 **Angus** -regreso

 **Yuang** -este duelo ha acabado todos regresen a sus casas (si no hubiera llegado el joven Angus podría a ver dañado gravemente al joven Anwid o incluso haberlo matado joven Angus su progreso ha sido simplemente grandioso durante el tiempo que no he estado presente es un joven bastante prometedor)

 **Continuara**


	2. Referencia I

las referencia son para que puedan saber mas a profundida de las caracteriscas principales de esta historia tantos de los personajes como las tecnicas usadas por ellos espero que les guste

 **Referencias y datos acerca de los personajes principales**

 **Angus** -Es el personaje principal de la historia su nombre completo es Angus Dreans es un joven de 14 años cuyo padres están en una situación crítica económicamente por lo que sus padre nunca está en casa porque tiene que trabajar para poder mantenerlos, su madre se encarga de cuidar la casa pues por problemas de salud no puede trabajar.

Es un muchacho muy orgulloso de sus habilidades pues cuando nació obtuvo una resistencia y fuerza física enormes su flexibilidad y velocidad también se vio afectado muchísimos aunque realmente no comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de su poder que era un efecto pasivo del poder de sus ojos Bestias. Además de poseer una inteligencia sobresaliente volviéndose un genio nato, para él lo más importante del mundo son su familia y amigos por ellos es capaz de arriesgar su vida, además de eso al inicio de su primer lapso de clase conoce a la chica de sus sueños una chica de primer año que acabo de entrar a su colegio quien resulta ser la hija del director y nieta de su maestro el viejo yuang parece que los sentimientos que el siente por ella son suficiente para causar una ruptura del limite un logro difícil de obtener.

 **Características**

Nombre= Angus Dreans

Edad= 14

Piel=blanco

Pelo = color negro puntiagudo

Ojos = azules

Estatura= 1.65

Contextura= delgada bien desarrollada

Gustos = los juegos mentales y la comida rápida

Disgustos = que hablen mal de sus amigos o que lo lastimen

Afiliación = estudiante de secundaria

Habilidad = ojo de las bestias (Dragon)/manejo sobre saliente de su energía vital y elemental de fuego/aire/electricidad

 **Anwid** -Es uno de los personajes principales de la historia su nombre completo es Anwid Nigware es un joven de 14 años cuyo padre es un militar reconocido que estudia a los dotados con habilidades sobrehumanas junto con un reconocido grupo de científicos. Por poseer dichos habilidades Anwid fue estudiado y sometido a pruebas desde muy pequeño eso lo llevo a que pasara mucho tiempo con su padre quien le enseño a dominar sus poderes casi a la perfección pero el único objetivo de su padre es volverlo en el arma militar definitiva, y conseguir el secreto para crear súper humanos cuyo proyecto fue llamado soldados X.

Anwid es un muchacho de carácter serio e indiferente pues su padre le ha enseñado que los sentimientos nunca deben interferir en la misión, aunque a su vez es alguien que ha llegado a mostrarse dispuesto a conocer a las personas el siempre busca obtener el poder y la perfección para cumplir el sueño de su padre de crear al arma definitiva y lograr su aprobación

 **Características**

Nombre= Anwid Nigware

Edad= 14

Piel=bronceada

Pelo = color blanco puntiagudo

Ojos = rojo

Estatura= 1.65

Contextura= delgada bien desarrollada

Gustos = la comida italiana y francesa

Disgustos = que subestimen su poder

Afiliación = estudiante de secundaria

Habilidad = ojo de las bestias (Lagarto)/Manejo de las ondas sónicas

 **Maira** -otro de los personajes principales de la historia su nombre completo es Maira Saikura tiene 13 años es la hija del director del colegio plus y nieta del anciano yuang Saikura el maestro principal encargado de enseñar artes marciales, como su nieta tiene conocimiento en este pero no le gustan las peleas y menos que las personas salgan las timadas en ellas, pero lo que ella no sabe es que adentro de ella se encuentra un poder psíquico latente esperando a salir.

Maira es una chica hermosa y alegre que siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas sin importar lo mal que este se vea. Es una chica astuta e inteligente que nunca deja ver sus debilidades pero unas de ella tiene nombre es Angus un muchacho que conoció y que no conoce mucho pero su corazón se acelera cada vez que lo ve ella cree que su amor es correspondido y está en lo correcto

 **Características**

Nombre=Maira Saikura

Edad= 13

Piel=blanca

Pelo = color negro lizo

Ojos = azul celeste

Estatura= 1.61

Contextura= delgada como de modelo

Gustos = postres

Disgustos = las peleas

Afiliación = estudiante de secundaria

Habilidad = visión remota, retrocognición, precognición, telepatía, telekinesis, psicometría

 **Yuang** -otro de los personajes principales de la historia es un viejo de 78 años llamado Yuang Saikura quien se encuentra bien reservado físicamente para su edad, es el abuelo de Maira y padre del director del instituto plus es un maestro de artes marciales muy experimentado que conoce a fondo todas las disciplinas marciales, domina el maneja de la energía ki/chi y experto en nen y está buscando un estudiante a quien le pueda confiar estos secretos milenarios el único de ello que ha mostrado el avance suficiente ha sido su estudiante titular Angus Dreans quien ha llegado a realizar una ruptura del límite provocados por los sentimientos que él le tiene a su nieta, el maestro Yuang quiere a Angus como el hijo que nunca tuvo y para Angus él es como su abuelo/padre.

Yuang es un anciano sabio que siempre posee los mejores consejos y es un viejo muy simpático aunque su método de enseñar es muy duro siempre tiene una sonrisa con sus alumnos especialmente el joven Dreans quien es su estudiante favorito y sucesor, su nieta Maira es su mayor tesoro en el mundo y hará todo lo posible para mantenerla feliz él sabe sobre el amor correspondido de su aprendiz y nieta

 **Características**

Nombre= Yuang Saikura

Edad= 78

Piel=blanca

Pelo = color negro

Ojos = verdes claros

Estatura= 1.70

Contextura= delgada pero en buena forma

Gustos = la tranquilidad

Disgustos = el desorden

Afiliación = maestro de artes marciales

Habilidad = dominio a la perfección de la energía vital y elemental

 **Técnicas propias de la historia**

 **Ojo bestias** -Es una técnica ocular que solo el 1% de la población humana posee y cada ojo bestia es diferente porque refleja la personalidad de la persona en el momento en que el ojo cambia a la forma de un ojo animal que se acerque más a la persona solo existen dos caso documentados los ojos bestias de Dreans y nigware el ojo de dragon y el ojo de lagarto respectivamente, es una técnica ocular que cuando es usada el ojo cambia de forma al de un animal correspondiente pero la parte blanca del ojo pasa a ser negro en esa zona negra se crean 4 toes en sus extremos que cuando no están activo son de color negro por lo que no son visibles pero cuando se activa pueden cambiar en los siguientes colores azul, rojo y morado y blanco estos toe son considerados técnicas oculares individuales pero derivados del ojo bestias porque cada uno le da una habilidad total mente diferente de la otra vamos a ir profundizando en el tema según vayan apareciendo en la historia y como va afectando a cada usuario

 **Ojo bestias efecto** -El efecto del ojo bestia en el usuario cuando no está activado ningún toe es que empieza a comportarse como el animal correspondiente a la de sus ojo según su personalidad además su poder aumenta considerablemente aunque cuando la persona no usa el ojo bestia este tiene un efecto pasivo en el cual aumenta considerablemente sus capacidades física pero no tanto como cuando está activado

 **Ojo bestias Toe azul** -En este estado los toe negros de los ojos del usuario se vuelven de color azul durante este estado el aura de la persona crece considerablemente y se vuelve física por lo que ahora es visible aumentando su poder de batalla y el flujo de poder y reservas de energía y capacidades físicas se duplican al doble además tiene un efecto secundario que es diferente en cada usuario que es su punto a mas destacar. Además que le da al usuario el poder del despertar de las bestias

 **Ojo bestias Toe azul de Anwid Nigware** -Durante su estado de toe azul de sus ojos bestias su aura crece y se muestra que es de color morado pues se vuelve visible, se ve que sus flujo de energía aumenta igual que sus reservas además que sus capacidades físicas aumentaron considerablemente pero su punto a mas destacar es que su poder para crear, dirigir y amplificar ondas de sonido aumentan gigantemente

 **Ojo bestias Toe azul de Angus Dreans** -Durante su estado toe azul de sus ojos bestias su aura crece y se muestra que es de color azul al momento de volverse visible, además que su flujo de energía aumenta bastante igual que sus reservas de energía sus capacidades físicas mostraron un aumento demencial, pero su punto más destacable fue su manejo de energía vital nato en donde se mostró que mando una gran cantidad de energía a su puño sin ninguna dificulta un gran logro gigante, tomando en cuenta que a él nunca le enseñaron a hacerlo y es algo que necesita mucho entrenamiento para conseguirlo.

 **Técnica el despertar de las bestias** -todos los usuario de la técnica ocular ojo bestias toe azul poseen entidades de energía creados por su propia energía dentro de ellos que se van creando con el paso del tiempo y la criatura que sea será determinado por las vivencias del usuario y su personalidad pues será un reflejo de este y su poder, la bestia puede ir cambiando físicamente según el poder del usuario valla aumentando a esto se le conoce como ascensión o evolución energética, generalmente una persona solo tiene una sola entidad energética en su persona pero si la persona posee más de una personalidad se puede crear una segunda entidad que sería liberada cuando la persona dejara de reprimir el lado que oculta, esta técnica se basa en darle forma a la criatura con la misma aura de la persona dándole un cuerpo físico y volviéndolo visible, la criatura tiene su propia conciencia pero solo se puede comunicar con ella entrando en el mundo interno de la persona o telepáticamente. Actualmente solo se han visto dos técnicas del despertar de la bestia la de Angus el gran dragon Azul y el dragon serpiente de Anwid.

 **Ruptura del límite** -La ruptura del límite sucede cuando el cuerpo genera más energía que la que puede controlar y se ve obligado a subir de nivel consiguiendo un aumento de poder desmedido además que todas las capacidades físicas aumentan también, en una ruptura del límite pueden suceder infinidades de cosas como puede ser causar un terremoto, un descontrol atmosférico, que el aura se emita de forma descontrolada, que la gravedad de todas las cosas se vuelva más pesado o livianos, que el cuerpo emita un gran calor o frio, o en el caso Angus que se muestren unas líneas brillantes en todo el cuerpo o en algunos casos que no se vea ningún cambio en el medio ambiente hay infinitas posibilidades en una ruptura del límite, las rupturas del límite son causadas por estados emocionales extremos, como puede ser el caso más común ocasionado por la furia el odio y estados emocionales similares u opuestos como el amor o en otros casos la determinación, cuando se domina una ruptura del límite se puede entrar en ella y salir cuando quiera y se podrá avanzar al siguiente nivel

 **Ruptura del límite de Angus Dreans** -La ruptura del límite de Angus fue ocasionado por los sentimientos que el sentía por Maira al momento de ver que ella estaba llorando por él y no quería que el perdiera eso ocasiono que su energía empezara a liberarse de forma descontrolada haciendo que su aura creciera de forma desmedida y la energía que se había liberado de forma explosiva dentro de su cuerpo hiso que los canales de energía de su cuerpo brillaran generando las líneas brillantes en su cuerpo en este estado su energía, poder y capacidades físicas aumentan de forma gigantesca y su manejo de energía incrementa en gran medida ha sido el único en conseguir una ruptura del limite


End file.
